communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Projekt des Monats
fr:Projet du moispl:Wikia miesiąca Projekt des Monats — Gaming • Entertainment Abstimmung Das Meinungsbild hat am 1. um 00:01 Uhr begonnen und endet am ' letzten Tag des s um 19:00 Uhr'. Wikitroid Pro #Naja, ich denke, dass das Wikitroid einige doch recht gute Artikel besitzt. Des weiteren hat es die (so weit mir bekannt) momentan einzige deutsche (Fan-) Übersetzung des offiziellen Metroid-Mangas. Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 17:48, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare Ich möchte (sollte) mich nicht an der Abstimmung beteiligen. Aber ich bin doch dafür, dass das Wiki mehr ins Rampenlicht rückt :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:18, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nintendo-Wiki Pro #Jetzt melde ich das Wiki erneut an, damit es endlich mal PdM wird.. Ich gebe eben ein Pro, weil ich der Nominator bin.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 17:21, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #Dann drücken wir mal die Dauem, dass es diesmal klappt. -- 22:48, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) # Ich unterstütze dieses Wiki. Simpel hat ja verzweifelt nach Partnerseiten gesucht, daher hier ein pro. Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:24, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Vielleicht klappt's ja diesmal!!! für meine begründung siehe hier--MisterDigi 20:21, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Ihr wartet schon so lange, diesmal wird es bestimmt klappen ;)--Link1205 15:50, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Keines der nominierten Wikis ist dermassen anspruchsvoll. Und wie ich schon sagte, das Logo und der Hintergrund -> *daumen* Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 16:52, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Ich habe dieses Wiki zwar das letzte Mal noch kritisiert, diesesmal muss ich aber sagen, dass es sich im Stil verbessert hat und auch besser als die anderen Wikis ist. Ich schätze mal, dass das die Entscheidung gewesen sein dürfte.[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 22:33, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Ich denke auch, es macht einen sehr guten Eindruck..... Hat es schon verdient, PdM zu werden. Außerdem habe ich diesen Monat ja meine Stimme frei ;-) (Jetzt, wo das WitzeWiki schon gewählt ist). --Thirafydion 13:43, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare Sorry, mal im Ernst: Nichts gegen das Wiki, aber die meisten haben - nachdem ihr Wiki dran war - gleich für den ehemaligen Konkurenten gestimmt. Ich muss ja objektiv bleiben, aber ich wollte es nur mal sagen, dass es genau so aussieht... nix für ungut :) 16:52, 11. April 2009 (UTC) :Aufgefallen ist mir das auch schon. Aber ich stimme eher dafür, weil die anderen Wikis nicht besser sind. Ich möchte hier keinen als schlechter oder besser bezeichnen, ich finde aber schon, dass das Wiki es verdient hat... auch wenn es nur deshalb ist, weil es keine Konkurrenz gibt.[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:03, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :@MitÄ; Naja, äh - und? Ich glaube kaum, dass DAS das Hauptmotiv für die Prostimmen ist. Vielmehr ist es doch so, dass man das Wiki wirklich gut findet, aber wohl halt erst mal sein eigenes Projekt durchbringen wollte. da ist es doch naheliegend, dass man danach dem Nintendo Wiki die Unterstützung zukommen lassen will, die es verdient hat. Ich kann darin keinen unlauteren Beweggrund erkennen. Dass es grad für soviele Prostimmen reicht liegt natürlich, wie Skorpi schon sagt, an der Konkurrenz, deren Qulität in keinster Weise mit der des Nintendo Wiki zu vergleichen ist. Ich will auch niemanden schlecht machen, aber da nun das Thema aufgeworfen wurde, musste Klartext her. -- 17:57, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich versteh euch. Ich habs nur objektiv bemerkt (entschuldigt bitte fals da was subjektiv rüberkam... ich hätte den Text doch nochmal lesen sollen :), mehr nicht... und ich versteh es schon. Ich bemerke das nur, weil ich jetzt sofort die Wahl mit dem Sieger beenden könnte. 20:40, 11. April 2009 (UTC) :::In meinem Wiki ist das so, dass jeder einen Artikel nominieren darf. Das findet in den ersten 15 Tagen statt. Dort gibt es manchmal schon nach dem ersten Tag fünf Nominierte und dann wird bis zum 16. niemand mehr nominiert. Dann ist die Aktion vergessen worden und ich muss alle draufhinweisen. Dann stimmen plötzlich alle 5 Tage vor dem Ende ab. Es ist öfters so, dass man schon früh ein Ergebnis hat, aber ich lasse da die Wahl einfach immer laufen und beende sie, wenn ich Zeit habe, vielleicht mal einen Tag zu früh.[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 05:21, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gokupedia Pro # Mal wieder aus aktuellem Anlass, da am 6. April der Bundesstart des Kinofilms ist. --Dr. Crisp 18:47, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare *Ziemlich inaktiv oder nicht? Vielleicht sollte dort mal jemand die Rechte an sich nehmen und das Wiki ordentlich führen. Eigentlich sind die Informationen dort sehr gut, es gibt aber noch vieles zu tun! Philipp S. 14:13, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bakugan Pro *Viele Gute Bilder # Begründung --Laximilian scoken 11:18, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Contra *nicht so viele seiten Enthaltungen Kommentare